A Surprise Guest
by ben10987654321
Summary: A/U When performing a spell to help Dawn, Willow accidentally opens a portal and a little girl comes through. Nothing too unusual for the Scooby gang except the girl calls Willow mommy. Post Chosen. BTVS/Smallville xover. Epilogue added.
1. Chapter 1

**A Surprise Guest**

Summary: A/U When performing a spell to help Dawn, Willow accidentally opens a portal and a little girl comes through. Nothing too unusual for the Scooby gang except the girl calls Willow mommy. Post Chosen. BTVS/Smallville xover

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. All Buffyverse characters belong to my idol Joss Whedon. I salute you sir. All other characters in this story don't belong to me either.

Authors Note: This is alternate universe meets alternate universe. I wanted to have a story with Tara in it and also needed a male coupling for Willow to have a daughter. This is past Chosen but I didn't want to write about all the other Slayers so I didn't. Just assume they're in the background, that's what I did. So here faithful readers is my story on that basis. Enjoy.

* * *

Willow wakes up to just another day in Slayer HQ. A smile appears on her face at the sleeping form of Tara sleeping beside her. Willow can't help but notice how beautiful she looks when she's sleeping. She absently brushes Tara's hair off her face and ponders what goddess she has to thank for bringing Tara to her. Tara's eyes flicker open. "Morning" Willow says softly

"Morning" Tara replies.

Willow lowers her head about to kiss Tara's oh so sweet lips when Dawn bursts in

"Willow!" Dawn then sees the two in bed "Oops, sorry"

Willow puts on her annoyed face. "Dawn unless you're becoming 50 feet tall again it is customary to knock before coming into someone's bedroom"

Dawn rolls her eyes at the 50 feet tall remark. Honestly she sleeps with a Thricewise once and she never hears the end of it. "Sorry it's just there's weird magical energy about"

Willow hadn't felt anything "You sure Dawnie"

"Yeah my skin's all tingly" Dawn answers

Tara looks at Willow "I don't feel anything, do you?"

"Nope" Willow thinks for a minute "It would only affect Dawn if it's dimensional piercing energy"

Dawn listens to them talk "Does this have to do with my keyness?"

"Probably" Willow answers. She goes on "You know how little we actually understand about that Dawn"

"Yeah I do but can you help look into it because this feeling is driving me nuts" Dawn replies while scratching herself unconsciously.

"Need to get dressed Dawnie" Willow points out.

"Oh right. I'll go wait outside" Dawn walks out the room.

Tara sighs "We just can't get a lie in can we?"

Willow strokes Tara's cheek "Don't worry baby" Willow kisses the cheek "One of these days we will"

Willow and Tara get out of bed and start finding some clothes "It's almost like having a child" Tara throws the offhand remark.

"Yeah. Perhaps one day we should look into that" Willow says

Tara stops and looks at Willow "Y-You want to have a child" she stutters.

Ooh they really haven't talked about this Willow realises. She stops and walks up to Tara "I would like us to discuss it one day. I mean I'm not pressurising you or anything. You know that right?" Willow holds Tara hands while she speaks.

"I know" Tara then smirks

"What?"

"Well would we do it by magic or leave it to plain old science?" Tara asks

Before Willow can answer Dawn yells through the door "Willow I'm feeling worse out here. Hurry up!"

Willow kisses Tara on the lips "We'll discuss it later"

Soon both are changed and open the door to find Dawn now surrounded by a green haze. "Oh Goddess" Willow gasps at the sight.

Dawn looks at her "What?"

"Dawn you're glowing" Willow says

"I am?" Dawn looks at herself and see nothing "You sure?"

"You don't see it?" Tara somewhat surprised anyone could miss it.

"Nope and I'm going to assume that's bad" Dawn says. Oh this is so bad.

"Come on we better tell Buffy" Willow says and all 3 walk briskly off to find Buffy.

A little later Buffy, Xander and Giles have joined Willow, Tara and Dawn in the command centre.

"Ok what the heck is going on with my sister?" Buffy demands to know.

Giles looks Dawn over "I think she may be resonating in response to some external force"

"Resonating?" Dawn asks totally confused.

"I mean someone is opening portals near to this dimension and the energy of the Key is responding to them"

"So this is not some attempt to get Dawn by some hell god because I really don't feel like dying again" Buffy makes it a request.

"We can't be 100 percent sure but I'm guessing no" Giles says to Buffy.

"So how do we stop it, not that I don't like the glowy look" Xander adds to the conversation.

"Well perhaps we could shield Dawn from the energy these portals put out" Willow says. She thinks she might be able to do it. "but I'll needs some of your blood I'm afraid" she says to Dawn

"Why is it always my blood?" Dawn asks. I mean seriously she's sick of giving her blood.

"That's where the Key's power resides" Willow says sadly.

Dawn sighs "Fine but can we do it quickly this feeling is not pleasant" Dawn is still scratching.

Willow grabs some supplies and starts to think up a spell.

"Willow you sure you can do this?" Tara asks rather concerned

"I think so. I mean I know I'm thinking this up on the hoof but we just need to create a barrier between Dawn and this portal energy" Willow explains

Tara thought that made some sense but she couldn't shake this ominous feeling about what was to happen.

The gang are back in the command centre sitting in a circle and Willow has a knife ready to draw Dawn's blood. Dawn holds out her hand and closes her eyes. Willow cuts Dawn's hand and the blood flows. As soon as a drop falls towards the ground a flash of light hits. All are blinded for a second. When they regain their vision Dawn has stopped glowing and in the middle of the circle they had formed is a little red headed girl lying on the ground.

"Oh this can't be good" Buffy observes.

Giles removes his glasses to clean them and mutters in agreement. The girl stirs and stands up and looks at the gang with wide eyes. She stops on Willow "Mommy?"

Willow just stares back at her "Oh goddess!"


	2. Chapter 2

The girl runs with remarkable speed and wraps herself around Willow. Willow rather stunned just doesn't know what to do. Xander just shakes his head "Well this is new. Anything you care to share Will?"

Willow still can't answer. The little girl pulls back a bit "Mommy have you found Daddy yet?"

"Daddy!" Willow blurts out. Oh this is so not good.

The little girl just gives her a funny face "Yeah the bad man sent Daddy away and you said you would find him. You said you just needed to open the right door"

Willow looks at Giles for help. Giles thinks he has a basic understanding "I think I might know what's happening"

"Well come on share G man" Xander implores

"I think Willow, not our Willow, but one in another dimension was responsible for the portals and when we exposed Dawn's blood one connected to this world"

"And what? My daughter just fell through" Willow says with seriousness that surprises everyone

"Yes" Giles responds

"So let me see if I've got this straight" Xander begins "This is Willow's daughter from another dimension, a dimension where she like guys apparently. That Willow was opening portals looking for the father and we accidentally ended up with.." Xander stops "What's her name?"

The girl looks at Xander "It's Tara silly. Uncle Xander you're always so funny" the girl giggles.

Xander smirks "Hey in any dimension the Xand man is funny. Ok my life is now complete"

Willow looks at the girl. Tara! She named her daughter Tara (For understanding hence known as little Tara) and wow is this girl smart. She can only be what? 3, 4 and she speaks better than some adults she knows. Willow's thought are interrupted by Giles responding to Xander "Yes you've seemed to sum it up nicely"

At this moment Spike walks in from his daytime sleep "So what have I missed?"

Little Tara looks at Spike and then to Willow "Mommy why is there a vampire here?"

Spike stares at the girl sitting on Willow's lap "Mommy? Something you want to share Red?"

Willow is shocked at the calmness of the girl but more importantly "How did you know he was a vampire?" Willow asks.

"Silly Mommy, he has no heartbeat" little Tara explains matter of factly.

"Wait, you can hear heartbeats?" Buffy asks.

Little Tara nods.

"Still waiting for an explanation" Spike says. Giles sighs and retells the story. Tara who has been deafly quiet this whole time just watches the little girl who shares her name sit on Willow's lap. It occurs to her if they can't get her home then she and Willow have just become parents a lot sooner than they expected.

Spike listens to Giles and looks at the girl. "Yeah can see the resemblance. She's definitely yours Red"

"Oh gee thanks Spike for pointing out the obvious. I think I had that when she called me Mommy" Willow snaps at him.

"Whoa easy Red" Spike backs up.

Tara rubs Willow's back and Willow looks at her "I'm sorry. This is just a lot to take in"

"I know" Tara answers softly.

"Who are you?" Little Tara asks Tara.

Tara pauses "I-I'm T-Tara" she stutters out.

Little Tara smiles "We have the same name"

Tara smiles back "Yes we do. How did you get yours?"

"I was named after Mommy's friend. She's in heaven" little Tara explains.

I'm dead Tara thought then checked to make sure she didn't say it out loud.

She's awful bright for a.. How old is she?" Buffy asks.

Little Tara looks at Buffy "Silly Auntie Buffy, I'm 4"

"Oh sorry" Hey I'm an auntie, Buffy thinks to herself cheerfully.

"So how do we get her back home?" Dawn asks after listening to all this.

Willow groans "Not a clue"

Little Tara yawns. "Can we go home now mommy?"

Oh great Willow thinks. What the heck does she do now? "I'm afraid not yet. We'll stay here tonight ok?" Willow says to little Tara.

The little girl nods as she leans into Willow and begins to drift off to sleep. "Buffy a hand" Willow asks when she realise getting up with a 4 year old is not going to happen.

Buffy gets up and takes the girl. Even she notices the weight "Whoa she's heavy. I wonder what the other you feeds her"

"I don't know but I'll guess we'll find out when she wakes up hungry won't we" Willow answers nervously as she stands up. Oh goddess she is so not ready for this. She takes little Tara back and realises Buffy is right, she is heavy. "I'll take her to my room" Willow then walks off.

"Well this is an interesting way to start the day" Spike observes.

"I have questions" Xander says.

"I think we all do Xander" Dawn says amazed at Xander's ability to state the obvious.

"I meant along the lines of how she can hear heartbeats and why is just way too smart for a 4 year old"

"Not to mention I'm dead" Tara adds.

"Tara we have no way to know if that is you" Giles points out. "As for Xander's points, I don't know. Wait Tara you can see auras right?"

"Well yes but I wasn't really looking, sort of in shock here"

"She's probably just part demon" Spike says.

They all look at him.

"What?"

"I don't think a Willow in any dimension would have a child with a demon" Xander tells Spike.

"Shouldn't we find out. After all she's stuck here. If she is part demon the more dangerous parts of her lineage won't show till she's older"

"I hate it when you're right" Buffy tells him.

Spike smirks "You love me really"

Buffy makes a face "Eww I'm so over that"

"Keep telling yourself that pet"

Tara stands up "I'll go and check on Willow" and read the girl's aura which she doesn't say.

Tara walks into her and Willow's room to find Willow lying next to little Tara. She sits on the bed next to them "Hey" she says in a whisper.

"Hi" Willow responds in the same low voice.

"How is she?" Tara asks.

"Asleep. Spike's right you know. She does look like me except for the eyes. I'm assuming they come from the father" Willow is studying little Tara's face.

"Spike thinks she's part demon" Tara tells her.

"The heartbeat thing right"

Tara nods.

"She does possess power. Now I'm not distracted by what was going on I can feel it" Willow says.

"Well she is your daughter Willow I'm assuming that would make her a possible witch"

"It's more than that. It feels.." Willow struggles for the words "I don't know different"

Tara looks at her and tries to see her aura. It appears beautiful and white and very powerful. It's strangely reminiscent of the sun, not like a demon power at all.

"Tara?" Willow asks noticing her silence.

"I'm reading her aura. It's not dark like you would get from a demon. It's white and pure but you're right about the power though, she has a lot of power"

"So not a demon" Willow says hopefully. She doesn't want any version of her ending up with a demon.

"I don't know. It's not like anything I've ever seen. It actually reminds me of the sun's aura"

Willow looks back at her daughter for lack of a better description. She looks so sweet. Perhaps whatever version of her had this girl was luckier than her. She sighs and looks at Tara "You know by letting her sleep now, we'll probably never get her to sleep tonight"

"She was tired Willow and you know it may have been night time in her dimension"

Willow acknowledged that Tara had a point there. "I wonder what happened to the father. Little Tara here said the bad man sent him away"

Tara smirks "Little Tara?"

"Well I'm going to get you two mixed up if I don't say something different"

Tara laughs before she puts on a serious face "What are we going to do?"

"Different dimension or not, she is my daughter and I'm going to look after her"

Tara moves forward and hugs Willow "I'll help you know"

Willow wraps her arms around Tara in return "I know"

* * *

As Willow predicted little Tara refused to go back to sleep until the early morning. She was just glad she was used to late nights. When she wakes up the next morning she finds little Tara next to the window almost bathing in the sunlight that is streaming in. Tara has slept in another room so not to make things more confusing than they were already. The little girl turns and smiles "Morning mommy" she says in her cheerful way.

Willow couldn't help but smile in return "Morning. So what do you want for breakfast?"

Little Tara makes a face "You're not cooking are you?"

Ok so Willow's double obviously wasn't a master chef. Goddess the look on little Tara's face is so adorable. "That's not answering the question Tara"

Little Tara looks at her and Willow could swear she sees cogs move as the little girl thinks "Ooh I know. Pancakes"

"Ok then pancakes" Willow wasn't that fond of them so she guessed little Tara got it off her father. Despite everything, her being gay mostly, she would really like to meet the man who in a sense gave her this daughter. Oh goddess in one day she was getting really attached to her, perhaps too attached.

At breakfast Willow watches in some amazement as little Tara makes her way through enough pancakes to give Buffy a run for her money. Willow has no idea where she puts it all. The others are also somewhat stunned.

"Healthy appetite she has there" Xander says to Willow.

"Tell me about it" Willow replies. "So Giles any ideas about you know what?" Willow didn't want to say in front of little Tara this not being her home or her not being mommy.

"Not really I'm afraid. I mean we could open a portal no problem but we have no idea where to open it to" Giles informs her.

"I was afraid of that" Willow says sadly. She then spots Buffy and little Tara fighting over the last pancake.

"Auntie Buffy it's mine" little Tara proclaims.

"Don't think so. Never come between a Slayer and her pancakes" Buffy jokily says back.

Buffy moves her fork towards the plate with the last pancake, but before she gets there Little Tara in a blur grabs it and places it on her plate. Even Buffy could barely follow her movement. Little Tara sticks her tongue out at Buffy and starts eating.

"Did you see that?" Dawn says open mouthed.

Willow nods affirmatively.

"Giles how did she do that?" Buffy asks.

Giles just shakes his head. A 4 year old that could move as fast as a slayer if not faster. Maybe Spike was right about the part demon remark yesterday. "I'm afraid I'm not sure. Tara did you read her aura?"

Tara has been eating quietly still trying to come terms with all this. "Yes I did. I didn't see any demon power in her. Her aura was white and pure, which isn't unusual in a child"

"Yeah but most children couldn't kick Buffy's butt" Xander says in a joke. He gets a patented Buffy glare in return.

"Perhaps we could test her blood" Giles suggests.

Willow rather horrified wraps her arms around little Tara "No way Giles! You are not cutting her open"

"Willow I'm not suggesting that. We just take some blood, with a needle like normal people do" Giles says trying to reassure Willow. He can't help but notice she's already rather fond of the girl. This was going to be trouble.

* * *

Willow is sitting with little Tara as one of the medically trained slayers prepares to take some blood. Little Tara is not happy "Mommy I hate needles"

"So do I but this has to be done so you'll be brave for mommy right" Willow tries to sooth her.

Little Tara nods and the slayer, Kate, gets the needle ready. However when she tries to puncture the skin the needle breaks. Kate brings it to her eye level "I don't think we'll get blood this way"

Willow just stares at the needle. Ok just what manner of being fathered her child? Wait did she just think 'my child'? Yep she did. Oh this was trouble.

"So the needle broke" Xander says trying to sum up what happened.

"3 needles actually. Kate wanted to make sure" Willow informs the gang who are all sitting around a table.

"So her skin is unbreakable" Dawn summarises.

"Looks like" Willow answers.

"Where is Tara?" Giles asks then notices Tara sitting there with them "Not you the other Tara.." he trails off.

"We're going with little Tara and she's with Auntie Buffy" Willow tells him.

"Doing what?" Giles asks

Willow smiles "Hitting Spike. Buffy wanted to see if she was strong as well as fast. Spike's good for that"

At this moment Buffy walks in with little Tara holding her hand. She breaks free and runs to Willow "Mommy!"

"Hello there" Willow says as she picks her up "Have fun?"

Little Tara nods "I hit the mean old vampire" she says enthusiastically.

"Where is Spike?" Tara asks.

"Unconscious" Buffy replies as she sits down.

"Wait Spike got beaten up by a little girl" Xander could barely contain his glee "Tell me you took pictures"

Buffy smirks "The whole thing's on the security recording"

Xander bursts out laughing "Oh this is priceless. I'll get years of fun out of this"

No-one notices Dawn scratching herself.

"She knocked Spike out" Giles repeats somewhat flabbergasted.

"It's his own fault. He got on his knees and told her to hit him as hard as she could. She right hooked him, his jaw dislocated and out and he went out like a light" Buffy recounts the events.

"She knocked Spike out with one punch!" Giles could barely believe it.

Dawn is now glowing green and Tara notices "Err Dawn, you're glowing"

"I am? Oh not again" Dawn says. She can't believe this. At that moment a portal rips open.


	3. Chapter 3

Two people appear from the portal, another Willow and a tall man with curly dark hair.

Little Tara springs off Willow's lap "Daddy!". She runs up to the man who bends down and picks her up and hugs her.

The alternative Willow then gently slaps the man on his shoulder "Stop hogging my daughter Clark"

He hands little Tara over and alternative Willow hugs her. Little Tara then notices two mommies "Mommy why are there two of you? Have you been messing up your spells again?" little Tara admonishes her.

The man chuckles and gets alternate Willow's not amused face in return. "Sorry" he says before he's laughing again.

"Clark Kent! Remember I know your weaknesses" Alternative Willow warns him.

Clark stops and then looks around "I'm guessing parallel universe"

Willow looks around as well and then freezes when she sees Tara. "Tara" she says in a soft voice full of pain.

Clark at this puts his arm around alternative Willow "Honey are you ok?"

Alternate Willow swallows "Yeah I mean I knew this might happen, parallel universe and all but…"

Clark wraps both arms around her in a hug "I know"

The gang watch the scene. Buffy sits there wondering how Willow of all people ended up with such a good looking guy. She speaks up "Sorry to intrude but.."

Clark and alternative Willow break apart. "Yeah sorry Buffy"

"We know each other?" Buffy asks.

"Oh right guess I'm not here in this universe. Well my name's Clark Kent, Willow's my wife and I've guess you've met our daughter"

"Yeah she's great" Xander says "She knocked out Spike"

Clark looks at his Willow "Spike, is he the blond one you mentioned?"

Alternative Willow "Yeah that's him" She then looks at her daughter in her arms "Tara did you knock Spike out?"

Tara nods "It was fun"

Alternative Willow smiles at her and then turns to Clark "This is your fault you know. She takes after you"

"Hey. Until I met you I didn't know vampires even existed" Clark tries to defend himself.

"Daddy can we go flying?" Little Tara asks

"When we get home sweetheart" Clark tells his daughter who frowns slightly.

"Oh you a pilot?" Dawn asks. Wow she admires this Willow's taste in men.

Little Tara giggles in response.

"Ok what's so funny?" Buffy asks.

Clark looks at his Willow "We're not staying so you might as well tell them" Willow tells him.

"I don't need a plane, I can actually fly on my own" Clark tells them.

Willow looks at him "You a sorcerer or something"

Alternative Willow gets an evil grin that Willow knows all too well. She has it when she and Tara are alone in bed "Oh he's something all right" alternate Willow informs them.

"Oh that is way too much information. I don't need that image in my head" Xander informs them.

"So what are you?" Tara asks Clark. She has been reading his aura. It's like Little Tara's only much more powerful.

Clark looks at her and simply states "I'm an alien"

Giles nearly falls off his chair and alternate Willow quips "That's just how our Giles responded"

Little Tara giggles "Uncle Giles you're silly"

"Yes quite" Giles says as he steadies himself.

"Sooo how did you two meet?" Dawn asks.

Clark looks at his Willow "Doesn't matter what universe we're in, she's always nosy"

"It's a Summer's trait" Alternate Willow says.

"Hey no it's not" Buffy shouts.

"Yeah it is Buffy" alternate Willow replies to her.

"So back to where you met" Dawn says pushing on regardless.

Alternate Willow hands little Tara back over to Clark "If you must know it was in Vegas"

"Don't tell me you got drunk and woke up to discover you were married" Xander jokes.

Clark and alternate Willow shrug and say together "That's pretty much it yeah"

"You're kidding" Buffy says with a grin.

"Nope" Clark informs her. "You and Xander were mad at me. Thought I took advantage of Willow or something. Xander even hit me" Clark laughs at the memory.

"Ok what's funny?" Xander asks.

"Oh I have a dense molecular structure, you nearly broke your hand"

Xander frowns then moves on "So alternate Will you're not gay I take it"

"Well.." Alternate Willow starts "I was but since I met Clark I've decided labels don't mean so much. It's the person you're with that's important"

"So what were we doing in Vegas and why were you so drunk you ended up married" Buffy asks.

"I think we better sit down" alternate Willow says and she and Clark sit down with Little Tara in Clark's lap.

"So we were looking for new slayers in Vegas. I don't know if you have those here" Alternate Willow starts her story.

"Yeah we do" Buffy answers.

"Anyway I had just broken up with my girlfriend, Kennedy was her name"

"Oh god you didn't" Willow blurts out. "She's far too abrasive and stuck up, how could you date her?" Willow asks her double in near horror.

Alternate Willow sighs. "Ok little back story. There was a Tara in my universe but she died". Tears form in her eyes.

Tara knew it from what little Tara had said but still it was sad "H-How?"

"She was shot by a guy named Warren" alternate Willow tries to keep her temper in check.

"That loser" Buffy exclaims.

"You met him" Alternate Willow extrapolates.

"Yeah tried to screw with my mind. Tried to shoot me as well but he was a lousy shot" Buffy explains.

Alternate Willow's face darkens and her roots go black "The same in my universe but his lousy shot hit Tara"

Little Tara feels her mother's mood darken "Mommy?" she says with worry.

Alternate Willow looks down at her daughter and her hair returns to normal "It's fine sweetie. Mommy's fine" She looks up "Where was I?"

"I died" Tara told her.

"Right. Well I went through a bad time after that and please just leave it at that. I can't explain further. Anyway I moved on and met Kennedy and we dated for a while"

Giles couldn't miss the dark magic that suddenly emanated from this Willow when she spoke of Tara's death. It was most disconcerting.

Alternate Willow continued "As I said we broke up, I was in Vegas, got very drunk, met Clark, got married and 9 months later this little bundle of joy appeared after many agonising hours of labour"

Clark rolled his eyes at the agonising labour remark. She was never going to let that go. He kisses her on her cheek "You're welcome honey" he jokes.

"So what's your version of this story?" Buffy asks Clark.

Oh where does Clark begin. "Well there was a girl named Alicia who was obsessed with me, she was a teleporter. She basically drugged me" with red kryptonite Clark mentally adds "and took me to Vegas to marry her. She decided at the last minute she couldn't do it and teleported off leaving me still drugged up. So I decided to go off and have some fun. I drunk a lot, met Willow, married her and 9 months later our little bundle of joy here arrived" By now little Tara is cuddling into Clark obviously tired.

"So it was love at first sight then" Dawn suggests.

Clark and Willow together "No"

"So explaining would be nice" Buffy suggests to them.

Alternate Willow begins "So we woke up the next day and discovered we were married. As you can imagine it was quite a shock for me to wake up lying on a naked man even if he does have incredible muscles"

Clark blushes and alternate Willow kisses his cheek "You're so sweet when you do that. Anywho I woke up first with little memory of what happened apart from that lovely ache your muscles get after you.." she stops remembering her daughter is here. She coughs "well you know"

"Oh yeah I know" Dawn says with a wicked grin that gets her a glare from Buffy.

"So I saw the ring on my left hand and then I found the marriage certificate which left no doubt what had happened and then Clark woke up"

Clark then takes up his story "So I woke up, the drug had worn off". Well more correctly Willow had ripped the Red K necklace Alicia had made for him off in a fit of passion and he had drunk too much to stop himself. "I saw Willow sitting on the bed. She pointed out we were married and I panicked slightly"

"Not slightly honey, a lot" alternate Willow points out.

"Ok so I had a near panic attack. My parents brought me up to believe marriage shouldn't be something you do on a drunken whim. Boy were they mad when I told them" Clark explains.

Giles was relieved to hear that at least. He was seriously concerned about this Clark's upbringing.

"So what happened next?" Xander asks Clark. "Is this where I hit you?"

"No this is the bit Willow tells me she's not on birth control and we forgot to use protection" Clark answers.

"Ahh" Buffy says.

Alternate Willow then speaks "Well I decided I needed to tell my Xander and Buffy where I was so I got dressed and left. When I got there Buffy nearly squeezed the life out of me out with worry. Once I could breathe again I explained what happened. I think the two of them were shocked or Buffy may have been jealous that I found a guy and she didn't"

Buffy snorts "I would not be jealous"

Alternate Willow continues "Well you were certainly angry and so was Xander. They thought Clark took advantage of me. I told them with my resolve face that they were not to lay a finger on Clark until I did a spell to restore my memory"

Xander and Buffy shudder at the mention of the resolve face. They hated that face.

"It was when I got my memory back I found out about Clark's extraterrestrial origins"

"Oh you told her when you were drunk" Dawn assumes.

Clark scratches his head nervously "No I sort of showed off my powers when I was drunk"

"Except his super stamina, we didn't get to that till later" alternate Willow suggestively says causing Clark to blush again.

Both Buffy and Dawn warm at that thought.

"So you have powers?" Giles asks.

"Yes I do. I already mentioned the flying which I actually couldn't do at the time I met Willow. Floating yes, flying no"

"So what can you do?" Xander asks.

"Well I have super strength, much more than a slayer does. I'm faster than a speeding bullet. I'm virtually invulnerable, I have heat vision and x-ray vision, super hearing and oh yeah super breath. That doesn't even include my heightened senses"

"That's quite a list" Giles remarks.

Clark shrugs "It's natural for my species. Of course I am my entire species"

"I don't understand" Willow says.

"I'm the last of my kind, well except for Tara here" Little Tara has fallen asleep cuddling into her father.

"That sucks" Buffy observes. Poor guy, last of his kind and all.

"Well not quite the last honey" Alternate Willow points out.

Clark looks at her sternly "I will not consider Zod or any of the others as one of my kind" he says with some anger laced in his voice.

Alternate Willow looks back at Clark sternly with a you went too far expression.

Clark relaxes a bit "I'm sorry. I just don't like them. They're an insult to the memory of my people"

Alternate Willow rubs Clark's arms "It's ok. I understand"

Xander raises his hand "Can someone explain please?"

Clark lets out a breath "There are others of my race but they're criminals and they're imprisoned in another dimension where they will stay until the end of time if I have any say on the matter"

"No chance of parole?" Dawn asks.

"No the Phantom Zone was created as an alternative to the death penalty. Once you are sent there, you never leave"

"Except for you" Alternate Willow says.

Clark puts on his famous smile "Yeah but I'm special". He kisses Willow "And you helped"

"Yeah and I lost our daughter because of it" Alternate Willow says sadly.

"Hey we got her back. That's all that matters" Clark tries to sooth Willow.

"Well we might have had a hand in that" Willow says rather embarrassed.

Alternate Willow looks at her double and narrows her eyes "What did you do?"

Willow goes on to explain Dawn glowing and how she tried to make a spell to stop it. Alternate Willow listened, she wasn't really mad, she would have probably done the same.

"So can you clarify what happened from your end?" Xander asks Clark and alternate Willow.

Clark begins "Well the Zod I mentioned escaped from the Phantom Zone and banished me when I tried to stop him"

Alternate Willow takes up the story "So I started to try and open a portal to the Phantom Zone to get Clark back. Eventually I succeeded but then there was a flash and Tara disappeared just as Clark reappeared. At least I know what caused that now" referring to Willow's spell.

"We've been searching through dimensions for days trying to find Tara. Well once we defeated Zod" Clark informs them.

"Days? but she only got here yesterday and what do you mean WE defeated Zod?" Buffy tells them

"Never make my wife mad" Clark tells them.

"That's it. That's your explanation" Buffy says rather stunned. "Willow, sweet Willow stopped some super powered criminal"

"Willow is likely the most powerful witch on the planet and it helps that magic affects me and all Kryptonians just like anyone else" Clark answers Buffy.

Alternate Willow put on a smug look "You know you say the sweetest things. That's why I fell in love with you" she then kisses Clark.

Clark thought about a reply along the lines of 'I thought it was for my body' but decided that would probably just get him into trouble so he just deepened the kiss instead.

Buffy coughs loudly and they break apart. Willow was finding it very strange to see herself kissing anyone but her Tara let alone an actual man while Giles seemed slightly embarrassed. Dawn just had an evil grin on her face.

"So how come you said days?" Buffy asked wanting to get back on topic.

Before either Clark or alternate Willow answer Giles steps in "Time can be a variable when you cross dimensions. What can be only seconds for us could be hours or days somewhere else"

Everyone seemed to accept that. "Ok so back to Vegas" Xander cuts in and they all look at him "What? I want to hear about the me hitting Clark bit"

Alternate Willow sighed "So where were we?"

"You had just restored your memory" Clark reminds her.

"Right, I got my memory back and found out about Clark so I rushed off back to his room to confront him. Clark as usual tried to deny it but he's a terrible liar"

"I am not. I've known some people for years and they still haven't figured it out" Clark protests.

"Honey do you want me to repeat the excuses you came up with when I confronted you?" alternate Willow asks her husband.

Clark sighs in defeat "Ok so it wasn't my finest moment but to be fair it was at that moment you told me you were a witch and you know perfectly well the only other witch I had met at that point was an evil, power hungry.."

"Wait you met an evil witch?" Willow asks.

Clark turns to her "Yep. Her spirit had possessed my friend and she tried to steal something that didn't belong to her"

"So what happened to her?" Dawn asks.

Alternate Willow grins "She met me"

"We're getting off the me hitting Clark track here" Xander says impatiently.

"Right." Alternate Willow says "So anyway Buffy and Xander must have seen me rush off and thought something was wrong so they followed me and barged in and confronted Clark. They made all sort of unfounded accusations and Xander decided that he had had enough and hit Clark. Big mistake by the way because as Clark said he's virtually invulnerable" Alternate Willow laughs "God the look on his face was so funny"

She gets a glare from Xander.

"Ok shutting up now" alternate Willow responds to it.

Clark turns to his Willow "So how long do you need for the spell to take us home?"

"Oh an hour should do it"

Dawn's face lights up "Spell!"

"Yep she's just like our Dawnie" Alternate Willow says in response to Dawn

"Can we help?" Willow asks meaning her and Tara.

"Sure why not. The more the merrier" alternate Willow says.

At this point Spike walks in rubbing his jaw. "Hey look who decided to join us" Buffy says in a cheerful tone.

"On funny" Spike responds sarcastically. He then notices the 2 Willow's and the man holding the girl. "So I take it you're the little bint's mother?" he asks alternate Willow.

She stands up and goes and hugs Spike "Hey Spike long time no see". She then slaps him across the face "Don't insult my daughter or next time I'll get my husband to slap you and he can hit harder than my daughter can"

Spike rubs his now sore cheek. "I'll keep that in mind. So haven't seen me in a while then. Dead am I?"

"No just missing. You got sucked into a hell dimension" alternate Willow says casually.

"Oh those are always fun" Spike says sarcastically.

"So anyway we were just going to prepare the spell so we can go home" Alternative Willow informs Spike.

"Right I won't stick around for that. Our Willow tends to mess them up a bit"

"Hey I do not" Willow shoots back.

"Sorry Red but you do besides I wouldn't worry about it, from the smell this you is much more powerful" Spike says referring to alternate Willow. "How did you manage that by the way?"

Spike can't help but notice a sudden cold look in alternate Willow's eyes "Don't ever ask me that"

Spike somewhat taken aback by the raw power he saw there "Alright then. This is me leaving". Spike then walks back out the room.

Clark had learned just to accept Willow's occasional outburst. In fact he found her dark side strangely sexy. Well he better find someplace to put little Tara for a while until they're ready to go. "Is there someplace I can take Tara until they're ready?" Clark asks.

"Oh sure" Xander stands up. "Follow me. Trust me it's bad luck if I stay around any spell casting"

Clark stands up and follows Xander. Giles found another of this Willow's dark surges distressing. Far too much like his Ripper days. He decided to simply leave her to it and he got up and left as well.

"You not staying Giles?" Buffy asks him as he leaves.

"No I have some reading to do" he says as he walks out the door.

Buffy shrugs and watches the 2 Willows and Tara discuss the spell they were about to do.

"Can I ask you something?" Willow asks her double.

"Sure"

"You said it wasn't love at first sight so why did you stay married?" Willow couldn't imagine herself ever staying with someone she didn't love.

"Well after I ushered Buffy and Xander out, Clark and I had a talk and we decided neither of us wanted a divorce and I know how weird that sounds but we just didn't. Anyway we decided to give it a try for 6 months or 9 if I was pregnant" alternate Willow tells them.

"But you love him now" Buffy says it rhetorically.

"Oh I do. Clark is the most gentle man you'll ever meet. In fact he reminds me of well" Alternate Willow turns to Tara "you actually"

"M-Me" Tara stutters out.

"I loved you. I really did. Despite the fact we lived in Sunnydale you never let it get you down or corrupt you. Clark has that same pureness in his soul which is amazing considering what he endures"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asks.

"He mentioned the super hearing right" they all nod "Clark can hear everything and I mean everything. Every cry for help, everyone screaming out in pain. Every day he has to endure that. He learned how to tune it out but it doesn't change the fact those cries are there in the background. Yet he never stops trying to help people or trying to save the world. Frankly he's worse than you are" she says talking to Buffy.

"Well I'm the Slayer. It's my job"

"Please don't use titles Buffy. Clark has one of those and it's much more impressive"

"What is it?" Buffy asks now curious.

Alternate Willow sighs "It's the Last Son of Krypton and its literally true. He was the last baby born before the planet blew up"

"His planet blew up!?" Buffy asks rather amazed.

"Well technically the sun went supernova and blew the planet up but you get my drift"

Willow wants to know how her double fell in love "So when did you realise you were in love with him?"

"Ooh tricky. Well we moved in together and after a couple of months I would say we were certainly friends. I was certainly pregnant, stupid morning sickness gave that away. I suppose I started to notice my feelings for him when I saw him at his worst"

"What does that mean?" Buffy asks.

"Let me set some background first. Clark was being modest when he says he's stronger than a slayer. Clark can literally move mountains with his bare hands. Did you have a Glory here?"

"Oh yeah" Buffy remarks.

"You died right" alternate Willow observes from her reaction.

"Yep"

"Consider what it took to stop her and then realise Clark could wipe the floor with her in under a minute. In fact he did but that's another story. Bottom line is if Clark wanted to take over the world virtually nothing could stop him but he doesn't and that's the remarkable thing about him. Power like his should corrupt but as I said Clark is the most gentle of souls"

"So how did you see him at his worse?" Buffy enquires.

"Before I met Clark his biological father, well I should say an AI simulation of him brainwashed Clark to fulfill certain tasks. The personality his father created was cold and unforgiving. Without going into details eventually Clark was restored but the personality remained locked away in his subconscious or it was till some nosy sister of a slayer stuck her nose in"

Dawn who had been quiet to this point, pointed at herself "Me? What did I do?"

"Well Clark and I decided to keep his extraterrestrial origins a secret so you decided to find out what exactly Clark was hiding and attempted a truth spell, a badly written one I may add"

"Oh" Dawn says simply


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback.

Dawn has completed her spell on Clark who seems in a daze "So who are you really?" she asks him.

He looks at her and the cold heartless look in his eyes frightens her. She's seen it before in all those evil, soulless things that keep trying to kill her. "I am Kal-El of Krypton and its time I fulfilled my destiny"

At this point Willow and Buffy storm in. Willow had sensed the spell from downstairs. Clark looks at them with the same dispassionate eyes then bends his knees and zooms off upward through the roof. He soon disappears from view with a sonic boom.

Buffy and Willow look at Dawn. Buffy puts her hands on her hips "It must be Tuesday"

Later they are downstairs in their Cleveland home in the kitchen. Willow is examining the spell Dawn wrote. "Dawn this spell is all wrong"

"What? it's about bringing forth truth" she defends herself.

"No it's about bring forth inner truth or inner personalities"

"Whoops"

"Whoops. Is that all you have to say?" Buffy asks of her. She can't believe Dawn did this.

"Well you yourself said Clark was hiding something" Dawn reminds Buffy.

"I also said they would tell us when they were ready but do you listen to me? No." Buffy throws her hands up in frustration.

"Buffy calm down" Giles tells her before turning to Dawn "Ok Dawn tells us what happened?"

"Well I cast the spell, his face changed, it became cold, well Buffy and Will saw it and then he said he was Kal-El of Krypton and it was time to fulfil his destiny"

Willow looks up wide eyed "What did he say?"

"He said he was Kal-El of.."

Willow cuts Dawn off before she finishes "Oh this is bad. Really bad. The end of the world as we know it bad. He'll be looking for the stones. We have to find them first. Perhaps I could use the one in the cave to locate the others" Willow is babbling on oblivious to everyone not taking a breath.

"Willow stop. Do you know what's going on?" Buffy asks her.

Willow stops her babble. "Yes"

"Could you enlighten the rest of us Will?" Xander asks.

"Well Dawn has released Kal-El from Clark's subconscious which is not a good thing by the way"

"Ok who is Kal-El and what is he doing living in Clark's subconscious?" Buffy asks.

Before Willow can answer Giles speaks up "Must be some sort of demonic possession. You should have told us Willow we could have helped"

"So we do an exorcism" Xander states. "No big deal except we're looking for someone who can fly anywhere he wants"

"We need a location spell.." Giles begins.

"STOP!" Willow shouts. They all look at her. "First remember I'm pregnant and pretty cranky so it would be wise not to interrupt me. Second Clark is not possessed by any demon. His ability to fly is one he possesses on his own"

"How can anyone fly?" Xander asks. Willow glares at him "Ok shutting up now"

"Clark is not human" Willow states. "He's an alien"

Giles nearly falls off his chair. "Willow you can't seriously expect.." he stops when Willow starts glaring at him.

"Anybody else want to interrupt?" Willow has her resolve face on. Nobody speaks. "Good. Now all I know is what Clark told me". Willow goes on to describe how Jor-El brainwashed Clark and sent him to find the 3 stones of power. "So to find him, we have to find the stones"

Giles cleans his glasses "That won't be easy. I know of the stones you mention. People have looked for them for centuries without any success"

"Clark will find them, they were left here for him. He'll find them and reunite them and then who knows what will happen"

"Nothing good if the stories are true" Giles informs them.

"Well we have one advantage I know where one of them is" Willow tells them.

"You do?" Buffy asks surprised

"Clark or rather Kal-El found one. They give out a sound only he can hear, that's why I know he'll find them. So we better start packing even though I only just got here so I haven't really unpacked yet.." Willow babbles.

"Willow you're doing it again" Buffy tells her.

"Well I'm nervous. My husband has been taken over by who knows what kind of person and oh yeah did I mention I'm pregnant" Willow snaps.

"Whoa easy there Red" Faith says as she walks into the kitchen. "I noticed the hole in the roof so what did I miss?"

Faith gets the summary of what happened "So an alien Red. Damn I thought B's boyfriends were weird"

"Clark is not weird. Clark is sweet and now we're going to help him" Willow tells Faith.

"Sure sounds like fun" Faith says

"You're not coming" Willow tells her.

"What? Why?" Faith is rather confused. She's never fought an alien.

"Because you can't fight him. This isn't a problem you can solve with violence" Willow explains.

"You'd be surprised how much violence can solve" Faith hits back.

"I give up" Willow throws her arms up. "You have no idea what you're up against. Violence won't solve this. You have no idea; no idea at all how powerful Clark is" Willow turns to Giles "I'm going to pack. Bring Faith if you want but believe me physical strength isn't going to sort this one out" Willow then storms out.

"Wow hormonal much" Faith quips.

Giles just looks her expressionless "She's right, this isn't about violence, this is about undoing Dawn's spell and restoring Clark"

"Fine, whatever. I'll stay here" Faith then goes to the fridge to find a drink.

"Giles is it right I get a strange shiver when Willow talked about how powerful Clark is?" Buffy asks him.

Giles doesn't answer but he gets that same feeling. This one is going to be solved by brains and not brawn.

Later on the private plane to Smallville Willow is sitting thinking about things. Giles is in the back reading up on the stones and Xander is sitting next to Willow. Goddess she's worried and stressed and pregnant and she misses Clark. It's funny that. She doesn't know why she agreed to try this marriage but the last couple of months have been nice. Clark is just so sweet and a little bit naïve but he listens to her without judgement of her past actions. She involuntarily rubs her stomach.

"Hey Will you ok?" Xander asks her.

"I suppose. I just miss Clark. I think the saying you don't appreciate something till it's gone applies"

Xander rubs Willow's shoulder in support. He hasn't failed to notice she's gotten quite close to Clark these last 2 months.

Buffy comes and sits down next to the two of them. "Will I have to ask about Clark's powers. What can he do?"

Willow gives a smile that chills Buffy to the core "Virtually anything he wants". The smile doesn't last long though before she puts on her serious face "That's why I didn't want Faith to come. She would try to out muscle him but she can't. You can't either Buffy. I knew how strong he was but I never really thought about it. Clark normally gets upset if he hurts a fly. He's almost child like in some ways. He doesn't quite realise just what he can do and that's a good thing. I think it scares him to even think about his full potential because it will mark him out as different or dangerous"

"How do you know all this?" Xander asks.

"Clark tells me. Not in those words but I can see his meaning when he speaks of his powers. He's terrified that someone will lock him up just because he's a potential threat."

"Is he?" Buffy asks.

"No! Clark is a the sweetest man I have ever met. He has a gentle soul. He's like you trying to take on the burdens of the world and defend it from evil. In his case it's really more of the evil men do. Don't get many vampires or demons in Smallville. In fact they seem to avoid the place"

"Why?" Xander asks.

"There are meteor rocks in Smallville that are radioactive. They create what Clark calls meteor freaks. People with special abilities and for some reason psychotic personalities. It seems our demon and vamp friends don't like what they can't understand. After all this is science not magic. In fact we will use one to stop Clark"

"Stop him how?" Xander asks.

"The rocks make him sick and weak. I have one in my bag in a lead box"

"Ooh lets see it" Buffy likes strange rocks.

Willow gets a horrified look on her face "No absolutely not. Are you trying to kill my baby?"

"Huh What?" Buffy says rather confused.

"The rock in my bag could possibly kill Clark, what do you think it would do to my half Kryptonian baby?" Willow folds her arms across her chest for emphasis.

"Sorry Will. I wasn't thinking" Stupid Buffy. "Wait how are we going to use it if you're there?"

"You'll use it to knock him senseless then I'll do the reversal spell that will hopefully bring Clark back"

"I thought you said violence wouldn't solve this" Buffy reminds her.

"It won't. Buffy there won't be much violence. The rock in my bag will drop Clark to his knees in a few seconds. Of course that assumes we can get near enough to use it"

* * *

Willow, Buffy, Xander and Giles are entering the Kawatche caves. "So where's the stone Willow?" Giles asks her.

"There's a hidden recess with an alter. Clark said it was there" Willow informs them.

They walk on to find the alter not so hidden and now has 2 stones on it.

"He's been busy" Buffy says noticing the 2 stones.

"He'll be back soon. We have to get ready" Willow says.

Willow goes off away from Buffy towards the alter. She doesn't need this. She needs Clark comforting her and giving her feet rubs. He's really good at relieving stress. It makes her happy when they sit and he holds her. His presence alone cheers her up. Then it hits her. Oh Goddess she likes him more than a little bit. She's distracted by a whoosh. He's here and he's got the lead box.

"Honestly did you think you could stop me with this?" Kal-El says with box in hand. He throws it out the cave into the sky. In his other hand is the third stone. "You're out of your league slayer" He then shoves Buffy aside sending her flying into the cave wall. He walks towards the alter and comes across Willow. "You won't stop me either" he says coldly.

"What makes you think that?" Willow responds with more bravery than she actually feels.

"Your humanity makes you weak. You won't hurt Clark and you won't risk doing a spell so powerful it would hurt our child. Clark shares your weakness, that's why I'm here and he's elsewhere"

"It's not your child" Willow tells him.

Kal-El zooms forward and grabs Willow's throat. He effortlessly picks her up. "The child is the only reason I spare your life". He says it as if she means nothing.

Willow places her hands on the sides of Clark's head and chants despite the hand around her throat. Kal-El drops her and places his hands to his head. The expression on his face changes "Willow?"

"Clark?" she asks hopefully

Clark screams in pain. "He's fighting me. I can't stop him"

"You can Clark. You're humanity makes you strong not weak. Do you want him to raise our child?"

Clark sums up his mental effort and tries to push Kal-El back into his subconscious. Kal-El fights trying to complete his task. He stands up and walks towards the alter. Just as Clark succeeds in pushing Kal-El down he places the last stone in the alter. Clark leans against it trying to stay standing, the effort exhausting him. The 3 stones merge into one.

By now Buffy is recovered and has come over with Giles and Xander. They watch as a blue crystal floats above the alter "I'm guessing that's bad" Xander wryly observes.

Buffy helps Willow back up to her feet. "So Giles what do we do?" Buffy asks.

Giles doesn't have an answer. He had hoped they could prevent this, whatever it is?

Clark looks at the crystal and is drawn to it. He reaches up and grabs it and then he and the others disappear in a flash of light.

* * *

"Hey you can't stop there" Dawn whines. "What happened next?"

"Nothing important, well nothing that important" alternate Willow says. "The point was Clark beat Kal-El for me and our baby and I discovered that being with him made me happy and not being with him gave me worry lines. It wasn't love yet but it was a start"

"Did Clark feel anything for you at this point?" Buffy asks.

"Hmm" Alternate Willow thinks "I think he said he had a crush on me, his words not mine. He did dote on me for weeks after the Kal-El thing. He seems to like feeling guilt for things that were not his fault" Alternate Willow sorts out the spell ingredients in front of her.

"Willow?" Willow asks her double.

"Yes" alternate Willow replies.

"You didn't say when you fell in love with him" Willow points out.

Alternate Willow smirks at her double "You noticed that huh. From where I left my story it was a gradual thing really. I realised I liked him and I started to open up my heart again. Eventually Clark moved in there somehow. Not sure how he does it. He just does. I think all his female friends love him in some way. He's so sweet and kind that he just sneaks in through whatever defences you have around your heart. Basically he's the male version of Buffy in that regard"

"Hey" Buffy exclaims.

"Come on Buffy you know its true. Every man you have ever met falls in love with you and a few women too" alternate Willow gives Buffy a knowing look that implies that includes her.

Buffy would like to argue but she knows its true.

"What's it like being a parent?" Willow asks her double. She can't get the thought out her head now after looking after little Tara for a day.

"It's hard to describe. It's both amazing and terrifying at the same time. She's the most precious thing in the world to me. Of course having Clark's genes means I don't have to worry about the everyday stuff. She almost never gets sick and her skin is already nearly unbreakable and even if she gets hurt all she needs is sunlight"

"Sunlight?" Buffy asks.

"Clark is powered by the sun and so is Tara" Alternate Willow then remembers that there are 2 Taras "I mean my Tara not your Tara" Alternate Willow says gesturing at Tara.

Willow now understands what little Tara was doing this morning when she was standing in the sun. She was drawing energy from her power source.

Tara speaks "Why did you name your daughter after me?"

Alternate Willow looks at her. She still loves her but this isn't her Tara. "It hurt for a long time after you died. It was a long time before I really talked about it. I still talk to Clark about it. Clark's good at that. He'll just let you vent for hours if need be without judging you. When we discovered we were having a girl Tara just popped into my head. I hoped you would think it was a good way to remember you"

"It is. I'm sure your Tara would think the same" Tara says. She really feels for this Willow. She can feel the pain of loss when she talks about her Tara. "Are you happy Willow?" Tara asks the alternate Willow.

Alternate Willow's smile brightens to its maximum. "Yes"


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile Clark is laying little Tara down on a bed in one of the rooms.

"I think hitting Spike tired her out" Xander says.

"It's because she's little. Our bodies are like batteries. You exert too much energy and you run down essentially. Her body can only store so much. It'll be easier once she's bigger" Clark explains to Xander as he strokes his daughters forehead. Clark stands up and turns to Xander "Thank you for looking after her"

"Thank Willow, our Willow. She did most of the looking after"

"She's actually a natural mother" Clark's face gets a subtle smile at the memory of that.

Xander looked at this man who succeed where he failed in having a relationship with Willow "You don't seem Willow's type, no offence"

"Depends if you're referring to my sex or not"

"Well there is that but I know Willow.."

Clark cuts Xander off "You know your Willow. Mine has had a different life"

"Tara dying right. How bad did it get?" Xander asks Clark.

"I wasn't there. I only know what Willow told me" Clark says with a solemn tone. It had been pretty bad but Clark couldn't hate her if he tried.

"That bad huh" Xander could tell from Clark's tone of voice that it must be pretty bad.

"She tried to destroy the world so she could end the pain"

Whoa that's bad. Xander had a hard time picturing Willow falling that far. "Who stopped her?"

"You did"

Xander smiles "Hey I saved the world. All is right with the universe"

Clark chuckles "Yeah you did. I think it annoys Buffy you saved the world and not her"

Xander snorts "She used to save the world on an annual basis until we defeated the First. It doesn't happen as often anymore. It's kind of boring actually"

"Yeah well I wish for the boring life. I do have to save the world on an annual basis. It's a legacy of my homeworld. It's annoying only the worse things of Krypton survived" Seriously Clark hasn't come across anything good that survived Krypton's destruction.

"Evil tends to find a way to do that" Xander tells him. "Anyway can I ask about you and Willow?"

"Sure but why she fell in love with me, you'll have to ask her. I mean if Tara had lived in our universe they would still be together like here and god only knows who I would have met in Vegas" Clark almost shudders at the thought.

"Ok I'll ask this question. Is Willow your type?

"You better sit down. This is going to take a while" Clark tells Xander. They go through to a living area and sit on a couple of chairs. "If you had asked me that before I met Willow I would have said no. Truthfully at the time I was still in love with my first love"

Xander understood that. Heck he still thought fondly of Cordelia "Yeah the first one stays with you forever. What about this Alicia you mentioned?"

"I cared for her but she was unstable if you understand my meaning"

"You're preaching to the choir. All I seem to attract are unstable women"

"You mean demon women"

"Your Xander as well huh"

Clark smirks. "He's actually dating a slayer now"

Xander perked up "Really. I'm still stuck on demons. One to be exact, a vengeance demon"

"Anya right"

"You've met her"

"Heard of her. She died battling the First. Is she out reeking vengeance?"

"Yeah. She can be gone for days sometimes but if it's an emergency I can shout and she comes. So she's dead in your universe"

"Yes. Like with Tara I've only heard the stories and in those she gave up being a demon and became human"

Xander muses. Tara died, Willow married and got pregnant, Anya became human. "It's funny how little changes can make a big difference"

"I noticed that after all this is not the first dimension we ended up in but we should get back to your question about me and Willow before we have to leave. So anyway we decided to give our marriage a go and we moved in together. From a physical stand point Willow is beautiful. I didn't deny that even then. We spent the first couple of months becoming friends. I actually developed what you could call a crush on her"

"A crush?" Xander asks with some amusement.

"Well I can't think of a better term. Willow's sweet and funny if you ignore the darkness in her. It was when I accepted that as well you could say I really loved her but that took longer. It was nice being in a relationship where I wasn't hiding my powers or keeping my secrets"

Xander agreed with that. I'ts kind of hard having a relationship with a normal person when you spend a lot of time battling the forces of darkness. At this moment Anya teleports in and sees the incredible looking man sitting with Xander.

"Xander, why didn't you tell me we had a guest?" Anya demands.

Xander cringes slightly "Hey Anya and it's guests actually and they're from another dimension"

Anya snorts "So. I create those on a weekly basis and you still haven't introduced me. Oh I'll do it myself" Anya walks up to Clark. "Hi I'm Anya, Xander's wife.

"Yes Xander mentioned you. I'm Clark by the way" Clark extends his hand.

Anya takes it and spends time admiring the strength in his grip and then frowns "Only mentioned?" She turns to Xander "Xander why only mentioned?"

"Well for starters he just got here" Xander notices Anya is back to admiring Clark "Anya he's married" a pause "to Willow"

Anya shoots round releasing Clark's hand "Willow! When did she start dating hunky men let alone marrying them?"

Xander chuckles "Not our Willow, one from another dimension"

"Oh that explains the new magical presence I felt" That's why Anya came back home. She could feel it half way across the globe. Anya turns to Clark "Of course that doesn't explain the strange energy you give off or the one coming from the bedroom"

"That one is my daughter" Clark tells Anya.

Anya smirks "Knocked Willow up did you. Good for you. I can't get Xander to even discuss the subject of children"

"Honey we do discuss the subject and we agreed to wait"

"No you agreed to wait which doesn't make any sense frankly since one day you'll go all wrinkly and die"

Xander shakes his head "As I said I attract unstable women"

Anya hits him on the arm.

Xander runs his arm "Ow. That doesn't mean I love you any less"

Anya hops on his lap and kisses him. "So Clark where's your Willow?"

"Preparing the spell to take us home. We're here because my daughter fell asleep and she needed a bed"

Xander laughs. Anya looks at him "What?"

Xander gathers himself "Oh it's just she tired herself out hitting Spike. In fact she knocked him out"

"NO!" Anya can't believe that.

Xander nods "Yes. Buffy's got it on tape"

"Oh I have to see this" Anya then teleports away. She just has to see Spike knocked out by a little girl.

"I don't even get a goodbye" Xander sighs. "Well where were we?"

Clark rolls his eyes and gets back to his story "I don't think I could say there was a single thing that decided I was in love with Willow. I thought she was great when she helped my friend who was possessed. Of course the fact Willow beat that witch's spirit easily when I could barely stop her was actually sort of humbling"

Xander was confused how Clark couldn't stop this witch "You're powerful"

"Yes but I'm affected by magic just like everyone else but I think we're getting away from your question about if Willow is my type. All I have ever wanted is to be normal but I can't be. My body wasn't made to be on Earth. My fear was and is that people will see me as a freak and lock me up in a cage. Willow accepts me regardless of my alien origin. Because of the world she grew up in, my being different isn't odd to her. She treats me as just a man who can do certain things no-one else can and that's what makes her my type"

Xander merely nods in understanding. He can well remember Buffy's attempts at a normal life. He can well remember the problem of trying to date someone who doesn't know about the demons or the vampires. That's why he is lucky to have Anya at least he thinks it's luck, could be a curse. "So Willow really beat this witch easily"

Clark nods "Yep in a few minutes actually. Of course guess who got the role of bait". Clark points to himself.

* * *

Flashback

"You will not stop me Clark Kent" Isobel spouts. Here they are back in the cave. Clark had used the stone he has to lure Isobel to the surface. He really hopes Willow knows what she is doing.

"Oh I'm not here to stop you". Clark points behind Isobel "She is"

Isobel turns round and sees a red haired girl. "You have great power but you will not stop me either. I have suffered death and centuries in limbo to reach this point"

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. Look Isobel I've heard it all before. Why don't you just leave?" Willow asks her.

"Never" Isobel raises her hands but Willow is faster. Isobel suddenly finds herself unable to move "What have you done?" she demands.

"Oh it's simply a binding spell" Willow informs her.

Isobel laughs "This will not hold me"

"It will until I'm finished" Willow walks round her.

"So Clark where's this symbol?"

"On her back" Clark informs Willow.

Willow lifts up the frankly hideous shirt Isobel is wearing and finds the mark. "Clark come here and hold this shirt up"

Clark comes and holds it. "Can you remove it, remove her?"

"I will make you pay for this" Isobel spits out in fury.

"Quiet!" Willow orders. She examines the mark. She thinks Clark is right about it being the key to Isobel's hold over Lana. "I think I can get rid of her. It's basically just a possession. The mark holds her spirit here, preventing it from moving on to the afterlife. Once it is gone her spirit will complete it's journey"

Clark watches as Willow mixes a few ingredients together. She then applies this frankly hideous smelling mixture to the mark and starts a chant in Latin, he thinks. He should really learn Latin one of these days. The mark glows, Isobel screams and then the mark is gone.

"Done" Willow says as she releases her binding spell. Clark catches the now unconscious Lana.

Done! Already. "You're amazing. She nearly killed me last time we met" Clark says.

Willow smiles smugly. "She was just an arrogant brat really but thank you for the compliment"

* * *

"After that we just took Lana home and told her that Isobel was gone when she woke up" Clark tells Xander.

"Wow. Willow kicks butt"

"Well taking Isobel by surprise helped. She wasn't expecting to face another witch"

Xander then notices Clark turn his head like he's listening to something.

Clark listens to his wife "Willow's shouting. They're ready" He gets up and goes gets his daughter. The group assemble to say their farewells. Little Tara is still asleep in Clark's arms. "Well we'll be off" Alternate Willow says.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you" Buffy tells them.

"You too" Clark says.

Giles, Dawn, Spike, Anya and Tara all say their farewells as Willow chants the spell her double gave her. A portal opens and Clark, Willow and little Tara disappear.

"Well that was an interesting diversion" Xander says as he turns to Spike "Now what'll you give me for the tape of you being knocked out by a little girl"

Spike pales or he would if that were possible for the ensouled vampire. Oh he has to get that tape. "All right Harris where is it?" Spike puts on a threatening tone.

"Be careful Spike and note my darling wife has copies"

"Many, many copies" Anya explains.

"Right that's it. You're dead" Xander runs off with Spike in pursuit.

"I'm so glad I don't date him anymore" Buffy says with reference to Spike.

"Yeah but aren't you sad that a Willow from another universe can find a man and you can't" Anya tells Buffy.

Oh she just has to remind her of that. Then a thought occurs to Buffy and she wonders if there is a Clark in this universe. Maybe he's still single. Oh she has to find out. "Right I have to do some…research" Buffy then briskly leaves to start her hunt.

Anya gets a far off look "Oh duty calls. Tell Xander I'll be back as soon as I can" She teleports off to go and inflict vengeance.

Giles leaves as well to get a cup of tea leaving Willow and Tara. Willow hopes she got that spell right. After this last day and seeing herself so happy she decides it's time to have that talk with Tara about possibly having children.

Tara watches Willow with the far off, I'm in deep thought look. "Willow, what is it?"

"Oh nothing, well I say nothing actually it's something. Something big we'll need to discuss but I'm not sure if we're ready and oh god I'm babbling. I'm sorry"

Tara rubs Willow's back "Willow baby, breathe"

Willow calmed down "Sorry."

"Now tell me what's wrong"

"Nothings wrong. It's just,…do you remember what we were talking about before all this started"

Tara thinks back. They had talked about Dawn being like a child and then Willow had mention about looking in to have a child. "Oh"

"Yeah. After meeting my double I would like to have a child"

Tara says nothing and Willow gets nervous. "Tara?"

Tara then launches herself at Willow and kisses her. Willow is taken aback by the passion. Willow needs oxygen and tries to break apart "Tara…baby…need air"

Tara stops and blushes "Sorry. I love you and I would love us to have a child"

"Really?"

Tara nods and Willow hugs her.

"So.." Tara begins "Have you thought how you want to do it? You know magic or science or adoption"

"No. Sort of spur of moment decision" Willow informs her.

They slowly break their hug. "Well we have plenty of time to think about it" Tara says

"Yeah we do. I love you" Willow then kisses Tara.

"Willow!" Dawn rushes in.

Willow stops kissing and sighs "We could always adopt her. I think Buffy would thank us"

Tara giggles but stops when she sees Dawn glowing "Oh goddess not again"


	6. Epilogue

Author's Note: I was rereading this story and realised it needed an epilogue which showed Clark, Willow and Tara getting home. So here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Clark, Willow and Tara reappear at the farm in Smallville as the sun sets. They wonder how much time has passed here. They walk towards the house and sitting there on the porch is Dawn.

Dawn spots them and jumps up and opens the door and shouts inside "They're back!"

She then runs over while out of the door come Buffy, Xander, Chloe and Clark's parents.

"You found her. Is she alright? What happened? Where did she end up?" Dawn asks at near superspeed.

"Whoa there Dawnie" Willow tells her.

By now the others have reached them.

"Clark honey. Is everything alright?" Martha asks.

"Everything is fine mom. Tara's fine, she's just a little drained. How long were we gone for?"

"A few days" Buffy informs them.

Dawn coughs "Back to my questions please"

Willow rolls her eyes "Ok she ended up in a parallel universe where there was another nosy Dawn Summers"

"Cool was there another me there?" Xander asks.

"Yes there was" Clark answers. "He was a lot like you"

"Then it's all good" Xander comments.

Chloe then sniffs the air around Clark "I hate to mention this but you smell"

"That's because we've been dimension hopping for a few days and we didn't hang around to stay and chat and have a bath" Willow informs her.

"Well honey we did chat" Clark reminds her.

"I suppose we did, to several Buffys and Willows and Loises and Clarks and Xanders and Dawns and the odd Chloe and there was an Anya and a Tara and a few other people you wouldn't know"

Buffy grows concerned at the mention of Tara "Tara? Are you ok?"

Willow nods "Yes. It was cathartic actually. I got to say a few thing to her I never got a chance to here. So it's all good but some of it was disturbing. Just ask Clark about the universe we ended up in where he and Lois were married"

Chloe choked. "You and Lois!?"

Clark shakes his head "Don't ask. It was very disturbing. We appeared at the bottom of their bed while they were asleep in it"

"Although their daughter was very cute" Willow feels the need to add.

Chloe stares at Clark wide eyed "You and she had a daughter?"

"Yes and Willow is right she was lovely" Clark did have to concede that point.

Willow watched Chloe's reaction somewhat amused "Do you want to tell her?" she asks Clark.

Clark looks at his wife "Not really" he answers knowing what she is on about.

Chloe frowns "Tell me what? No wait don't tell me, let me guess, me and Clark and a lot of babies" she says sarcastically.

"Well only if you call 4 a lot" Willow says.

"4!" Chloe yells. "You knocked me up 4 times?"

"3 times. There was a set of twins and it wasn't me exactly. It was me in a parallel universe and I could mention the one where you and Willow were lovers"

Chloe's gaze turned to Willow "Me and Willow?"

"Now we don't know that for certain" Willow says. "It was that universe's Buffy that said it and that may have been to spite me. She was pretty cranky but being pregnant with your child does that"

Buffy felt faint "Me and Clark?"

Clark rolls his eyes "You just had to tell her"

Willow smugly "Yes I did"

"Me and Clark" Buffy repeats.

"Yes Buffy. You and Clark, you were married and pregnant"

"Me pregnant?" Buffy asks. She had given up on that idea a long time ago.

"Yes Buffy" Willow says. It seemed they had broken Buffy.

"Me and Clark" she repeats again.

"Buffy, it was a parallel universe. That Clark was very different" Willow tells her trying to get Buffy out of her loop.

"How?" Buffy asks.

"For starters he had died twice" Willow tells her.

"What!" she exclaims. That was her thing. He had stolen her thing.

Willow shakes her head "Come on Tara needs rest. We can talk about this later after I have had a shower"

* * *

Tara gets put to bed while Willow and Clark decide to have a shower together along with other things that they really shouldn't do with all these people about but couldn't help themselves. They try to sneak out after their shower to find Buffy standing there arms crossed with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Nice shower was it?" Buffy asks.

"Yes it was" Willow replies as straight faced as she can manage while Clark looks down at the floor, their nakedness only hidden by a couple of towels.

"So Clark, me and you and a baby on the way?" Buffy asks in a amused tone.

"No not me, parallel universe" Clark tries to remind her.

"Uh-huh." Buffy then looks Clark over appreciatively.

For Willow that is pushing this too far "Ok Buffy. Enough. I could mention the universes where you end up alone and miserable but that would be cruel considering how single you are at the moment"

Buffy did start to feel bad. God she was still single. How pathetic was that? Willow was married and a mother. "Ok I'm sorry but I am not going to forget this scene of the two of you. You should be careful or you'll be giving Tara a little brother or sister"

"Too late for careful" Willow says.

Clark's eyes widen at that comment and he looks at Willow "What do you mean?" he asks.

"Erm. Well I was going to tell you but then there was that thing with Zod and then Tara vanished and then we've been dimension hopping so there hasn't really been a good time"

Clark places his hands on Willow's shoulders "Willow stop and explain what you meant"

Willow takes a breath "I'm pregnant"

Buffy actually fainted and Clark and Willow look at her prone body on the floor. Clark scans her "She's fine". He returns his gaze to his wife "You're really pregnant?"

Willow nods "Yep"

Clark bursts into a smile, lifts Willow up and spins her around "Oh Willow. That's great"

"Yes but it won't be so great if you don't stop. My towel is slipping"

Clark stops and arches an eyebrow "Oh I don't know. You without your towel is great in my book"

Willow could see a desire burning in Clark's eyes "Clark we can't. Even though I know you can at any time, by the way love you for that, they'll send up someone looking for us and we need to get Tara up and make her dinner"

Clark sighs in disappointment. "I know you're right. I'll go help my parents start dinner while you get dressed and get Tara?"

Willow kisses him "Sounds like a plan"

Clark then disappears and then reappears dressed. Willow frowns a little "You know I know a spell that could do that faster"

"Yeah but where's the fun in that"

Willow slaps Clark gently "Go make dinner and remember I love you"

Clark gives Willow a kiss "I love you too"

Clark starts to walk off.

"Clark" Willow says stopping him.

Clark stops "What?"

Willow points at the prone form of Buffy "Take her with you"

"Oh right" he says as he picks her up and carries her down the stairs.

Clark carries Buffy into living room where Dawn and Xander are sitting.

"What happened?" Dawn asks.

Clark totally honest "She fainted". He then lies her down on the couch.

"What do you mean she fainted?" Xander asks.

"She fainted" Clark repeated.

"I think Xander means is why did she faint?" Dawn says.

"Well I think that better wait until Willow comes down"

Xander and Dawn look at him with a 'we are so not waiting' stare.

Clark sighs and concedes "She fainted when Willow told me she was pregnant"

"That's it?" Dawn asks.

Clark nods "Yep"

Dawn looks down at her sister "She's going soft in her old age". She then bends down to Buffy's ear "You hear that Buffy. You're getting old"

Buffy shoots up "I am not old!"

Xander is still looking at Clark "Will's really pregnant?"

"So she says. I mean we were trying for another baby"

Buffy who has regained her senses "You were?"

"Yes we were"

Dawn then suddenly screams and jumps on Clark with her arms around his neck "Oh congratulations. I get to be an aunt again"

At Dawn's screams Martha, Jonathan and Chloe come in from the kitchen. "What happened?" Chloe asks.

Dawn lets go "Oh Clark and Willow are having another baby"

"Son?" Jonathan asks

"Yes we are"

Martha walks up and hugs him "Oh Clark honey that's great"

"Yes and it would have been better if we had told them together" Willow says as she walks down the stairs after getting dressed with Tara in her arms.

Tara who is just awake looks around and spots her grandparents "Grandma! Grandpa!"

Willow places Tara down at the bottom of the stairs and Tara rushes over to Martha, who picks her up and kisses her cheeks "Hello there sweetheart"

"Hello grandma" Tara replies.

Jonathan ruffles her hair "How are you munchkin?"

Tara's faces frowns at that nickname "Grandpa I am not a munchkin"

Jonathan can't help but laugh.

Willow looks at Clark "So what happened to getting dinner started?"

"Whoops" Clark says.

"Whoops? You've been hanging around Dawn for too long" Willow comments.

"Hey" Dawn protests "Hanging around me is a good thing"

Buffy scoffs loudly at that statement.

"Come on Tara. You can help grandma start dinner" Martha says.

"Ok grandma. I got to beat up a vampire you know" Tara says.

All look at Clark and Willow "Hey that has nothing to do with us." Willow protests "In the universe she ended up in Buffy had her hit Spike" Willow then smirks "She knocked him out with one punch"

Xander laughs loudly "Oh that is classic. Shame you don't have a video of that"

Clark zips off and then reappears with a tape in his hand "Actually we do, courtesy of your double" he informs Xander.

Xander was sure he was feeling faint with giddiness as he grabs the tape and puts it in the video player. Sure enough on the screen is Spike on his knees asking Tara to hit him which she does and Spike collapses to the ground unconscious. Xander sighs "The only down part is that he's not here for me to mock"

Martha shakes her head at the strangeness of it all and then walks off with Tara to the kitchen. "Come on Jonathan" she says.

"Yeah come on grandpa" Tara says.

Jonathan smiles at his granddaughter and follow them into the kitchen.

Buffy is watching as Xander replays the tape "You know Will your daughter will have me out of a job by the time she's 10"

"You're exaggerating Buffy and besides my daughter will not be fighting the forces of darkness until she's 16 at least"

"And she won't be dating ever" Clark adds which gets a glare from Willow.

Clark puts on his grin "I'm kidding"

Willow narrows her eyes at him and points "You better be"

Clark thinks he best get off this topic "So Chloe what have I missed at the Planet?"

"Oh nothing much. Lois is going to kill you though for taking time off at short notice"

Well like that's anything different from what Lois says she'll do to him every other day.

"So will Metropolis get it's mysterious new hero back soon?" Chloe asks in reference to Clark's hero thing. He's been helping out discreetly when he can.

"I suppose. Has there been a lot in the press about my absence?"

"Oh a little bit" Chloe says. "I'm not sure you can keep hidden much longer"

"Which is why I cast that spell to alter everyone's perception of Clark" Willow reminds Chloe. It wasn't really a big thing she did. It was just as far as anyone remembered Clark had always worn a pair of glasses which worked surprisingly well as a disguise. Of course on top of that she got the first view of his hero costume. Her eyes glaze over at that memory. Clark looks terrific in red and blue. Especially if that red and blue happens to be part of a skin tight costume and then came the part when she peeled him out of it.

"Willow, Willloooww" Dawn says as she sees Willow's focus drift off.

"What?" Willow asks as her mind snaps back.

"You drifted off there" Dawn tells her.

"Did I?"

"Yes. What were you thinking about?"

Willow's cheeks heat up a little bit

"Are you blushing?" Dawn asks

Willow refuses to look at Dawn "No"

"Ok" Dawn says totally not buying it. She has a fair idea of what Willow was thinking about. She's thought about it herself from time to time as she looks Clark over. Hey there's nothing wrong with just looking. Then she wondered something "Hey was there a universe where I ended up with Clark?"

Willow gives Dawn a death glare.

"Ok bad question"

Clark chuckles and places his hands on Willow's shoulders "Easy honey. Yes there was Dawn"

"Awesome" is Dawn's response. "So come on spill were we married?"

"Yes" Clark admits.

"How did it happen?" Dawn asks.

"The same way me and Clark happened. In that universe you got sent to Vegas instead of me and well you can probably work out the rest" Willow explains to Dawn.

Dawn certainly could. Hmm waking up with Clark in bed. That would be so nice.

Willow sees Dawn's far away look "Dawn stop fantasising about my husband"

"I'm not"

Willow gives her a look and Dawn cracks "Ok I am"

"She's the same in every universe" Willow says out loud.

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent with Willow and Clark retelling their story of their trip through the multiverse. Even though they were doing it to find their daughter, they had to admit it was interesting all those differences and in some cases very disturbing. After dinner Clark flies Willow and Tara back home to their apartment in Metropolis where they spend a considerable time trying to get her to sleep. Far too much excitement for her these last few days. Anyway afterwards Clark and Willow near collapse into their bed after getting very little sleep for at least 3 days.

"So Clark are you happy about, you know, me being pregnant again?"

"Of course I am. Are you?"

"Yep. I never expected to be a parent but now I can't wait to be one again. I love Tara more than anything"

"Me too"

Willow sighs "Lets hope we never have to do that again. Dimension hopping was tiring"

"And disturbing. Me and Lois" Clark shudders.

Willow laughs "Oh come on they seemed happy"

"I suppose they did. Truthfully the most disturbing universe was that one where you were a vampire" Clark had hated seeing his wife reduced to a soulless shell of the woman he loved.

"I know. I can't believe I had to see that again. It was weird enough the first time" Willow says referring to that time her vampire double ended up in Sunnydale. "Although I did catch you eyeing her up. I didn't know you had a fetish for leather"

"I wasn't eyeing her up." Clark says defensively.

"Oh what were you doing then?"

Clark hesitates and stutters "Erm ,well I was…. You see the thing there was…". Eventually Clark has to concede "Ok I was eyeing her up. It's just I find your dark side sexy"

"Uh-huh" Willow says. "Well when I'm not so tired we can do role playing. I'll be evil Willow and you'll be Kal. How does that sound?"

Actually that sounded kind of great. "Can't wait. I still have the leather jacket in the closet"

"Well then we'll get your parents to baby-sit one night soon. For now give your wife a kiss"

They kiss each other and then settle into each other's arms. After a long search they've got their daughter back and soon they'll have another little miracle in their lives. They drift off to sleep wondering just what their new child will be like. Whatever the child is like at least they know they'll always have each other.

The End.

* * *

Author's Note: I may one day get around to writing about Clark and Willow's trip through the multiverse as they search for Tara. In the meantime enjoy my prequel story So I Married an Alien in Vegas where I tell all about how they ended up married and what happened afterwards.


End file.
